


Empty Walls

by AKMars



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Heaven/Hell, M/M, Post-Loss, Supernatural Elements, me trying to make sense of a horrible canon plot point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKMars/pseuds/AKMars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elias returns to his apartment after the death of Scarface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Walls

Title: Empty Walls  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Elias/Scarface  
Tags: AU, non-explicit slash, character death, redemption, supernatural elements, heaven/hell, angels, revenge, me trying to make the best of a crappy canon plot-point.

Notes: Like many of us, I am saddened by the loss of Anthony Marconi, our beloved ‘Scarface’. I choose to believe that if he were able to return, in any fashion, to Elias’ side Marconi would in a heartbeat. This is my take on what could be. For now it is a one-shot, written and posted strictly as a knee-jerk emotional response to the episode. I will not discount the possibility of ‘Avenging Angel Anthony’ showing up in the future however. 

**moriorinvictusmoriorinvictusmoriorinvictus**

 

_“Please Boss….I just want it to be done.”_  
 _“Okay Anthony, that’s enough. You’ve gone far enough.”_

Carl stood in the center of the room, hands dangling limp at his sides as he contemplated what had been his sanctuary. The apartment itself was unremarkable; a two bedroom/two bath on the fourth floor of a ten story walk up. It was tasteful if rather spartan in its design, except for the Master Suite.

Elias had chosen the furnishings in this room with great care, taking pains to make the space reflect both its occupants. His love of wood and heavy antique furnishings blended well with Marconi’s penchant for luxurious fabrics and rich colors. _No-one would suspect my Anthony of being a sensualist_ , the don thought as his eyes roved over the silk and velvet bed coverings. His lover craved touch, all but rumbling like a big cat when Carl would run fingers through his hair or caress his body.

Carl gripped the headboard of the massive sleigh bed, memories swirling through his mind as he attempted to process this crippling loss. Here, in their sanctum, could Elias openly express his grief. Not even with Bruce was the don able to lower his guard enough to allow his feelings to show. The world must always see him as the strategist, the king who moved his knights and pawns in just the right combinations to further his plans.

_Yet now I am truly alone…_ The enormity of this fact overwhelmed Elias and his hands trembled as his rational side was subsumed in a wash of hopeless despair.

A faint warmth stirred the air, brushing over the older man’s cheek just enough to catch his attention. A man now stood where before there had been empty space…a man Elias knew as well as he did himself.

_“Anthony?”_ Carl whispered, his eyes wide and disbelieving as they roamed over the figure standing at the foot of the bed.

Dark eyes looked back at the don, the finely shaped mouth twisting up into a familiar and beloved cocky grin. “You think the fact that I was no longer alive would keep me from protecting you?”

“How?” The older man’s voice was tight, refusing to believe what he was seeing. “You’re dead…you can’t be here.”

“By rights I shouldn’t.” Marconi agreed his tone quiet, almost entreating. “I’m not sure myself how it happened. I remember the explosion….hurt like a son ofa bitch.”

Elias looked down, swallowing hard as he felt again the surge of pain that shot through his own heart as the blast rocked the old building. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m not! I would do it again, without hesitation _Mio Caro_.”

The don covered his face, hiding hot tears as they welled up between his fingers. “God…Anthony.”

“There was a light and then I was standing on the boardwalk at Brighton Beach….almost as if I was waiting for something.” The consigliere paused, searching through recent memories that were still somewhat hazy.

“No-one could see me, it was as if I were invisible. Then I thought of you, wondered if you were okay and found myself here.” Anthony shifted his feet, suddenly nervous. “And…I had these.”

Elias raised his eyes in time to see wings appear above his lover’s shoulders. They were huge, forming graceful arcs on either side of Marconi’s powerful, compact body. The feathers were sleek and glossy, colored a black so pure it reflected purple iridescence along each vane. Carl stepped towards the other man, stopping only when he was nearly chest to chest with him.

It was then that he noticed the streak of white on the underside of each pinion, almost like a great eraser had rubbed away the inky hue for some reason. The younger man saw his interest and nodded to one of the marks. “I think that’s why I’m here. I’m no angel, Boss…shouldn’t be anyway. Way I figure it though, the only thing that kept me from burning was you. The way I feel, I mean…” Marconi struggled to put so complex a thing into words. “You and me? We were good. That was the one pure thing in my life and in the end it saved me. Let me come back.”

_“Tonio…”_ Carl reached out and pulled his lover in, hugging the younger man to his chest. True Marconi’s heart no longer beat but the arms that wrapped around Elias were warm and strong, just as he remembered. Then the wings curved around them both and Carl felt as if he were enveloped in a protective cocoon; sheltering him from the sorrows that threatened to drown his heart.

“Wherever you go _Mio Caro_ , I will be by your side. I don’t know how much I’ll be able to actively help…this whole gig is way out of my league; but I will _never_ leave you again.”

“You always were more than my good right hand, Anthony.” Elias murmured into his lover’s wing, warm feathers tickling his nose and making Carl smile. “You are half of my heart and soul.”

Marconi sighed, squeezing the man tighter. “I know….I always knew.”

“There are still things to be done…Dominic will suffer for his actions.”

Anthony nodded, pulling back just enough so that he could look into Carl’s eyes. _“Invictus Maneo.”_ He shrugged again. “The Brotherhood brought this fight to you, Boss…you can’t walk away. If they had killed you, I would burn them all no matter how long it took me to do it.”

Elias raised a hand to Anthony’s face, stroking the tanned cheek. “Yes”, a wealth of meaning colored the simple reply. Marconi embraced him once more and then the physical connection faded.

Carl was alone again but within his chest a bubble of warmth remained as tangible evidence of his partner’s presence. Stripping off, the don settled into bed and welcomed Anthony into his dreams. 

**moriorinvictusmoriorinvictusmoriorinvictus**

NOTES: It has been some time since ‘Person of Interest’ has had a moment that brought tears to my eyes. David Valcin’s final scenes: the conversation with Dominic’s second, the phone exchange with Elias and his last comment absolutely ripped my heart out. Mr. Valcin has always given us Irrelevants such wonderful moments in his portrayal of Scarface and I hate to see Marconi’s character removed from the mix.


End file.
